Ivy Leaves
by Swiss Army Gnat
Summary: When a mysterious girl is found injured inside the boarders of Camp Half-Blood, the campers wonder who she is, and how she got there. On Olympus, something has gone terribly wrong, and the Gods are loosing their memories. What is happening? And, can it be stopped? Post TLO, pre TLH. Rated T for swearing, and description of bloody gore.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, so sadly, I do not own Percy Jackson. Dammit. I only own my OC's. **

I was running. I could hear the growling, hear the thuds of it running behind me. I ran faster. I need to find a forrest, I thought. It sounded like a big dog (abit a giant, mutant, killing machine one) that was fast in clear spaces. If I was running in a forest, it would have a hard time dodging the trees. I needed to find one now, or else I was dog chow. I saw a sign, and beyond it tall trees. I stumbled, then continued running for the trees. Thank god I had always had an excess amount of adrenalin, otherwise I would have collapsed from exhaustion a long time ago. As I sprinted through the thick trees and jumped over the gnarling roots covering the ground, the growling behind me grew faint.

I ran up a hill where a huge pine tree stood, deciding now would be a good time as ever to rest. The waning moon was hidden behind a wispy cloud, so for now at least, I was safe. I leaned my back against the rough bark of the tree, hidden in its shadow. I was fading fast now. My arms and legs were covered in scratches and my whole body ached. My hand was pressed against my stomach, trying to staunch the flow of blood coming from the gash. The dog could probably smell it, since my shirt was soaked through with blood. Also, I needed the blood badly, to live and all that.

Abruptly, I straightened, realizing that the forest was too quiet. No crickets or rustling at all. Scheiße. I spun around just as the dog leapt at me. Thankfully, my clumsy feet stumbled over a tree root as I backed up, making me fall behind the tree. I crab walked backwards as quickly as I could and stood up, facing my pursuer.

It _was _a giant dog. But it was no ordinary dog. It looked like it was made from shadows, with glowing red embers for eyes. Like a dog from hell. Its breath billowed out in a cloud as we stared at each other, the hunter and the hunted. Then the dog sprang at me. I raised my arms to cover myself, absolutely sure I was going to die then and there, when I heard a giant BOOM! as if the hell dog had hit a wall. When I opened my eyes, the dog was still standing on the other side of the pine tree, growling at me. What had happened? From somewhere off to my left, I could hear voices shouting and the sound of running foot steps. Not waiting around to see if these new people were friendly, I sprinted off into the woods, in the opposite direction.

_Tis a pretty, pretty line break_

Nico Di Angelo happened to be on patrol the night the hellhound tried to get into camp. He held back, Clarisse and her boyfriend, Chris could take care of it by themselves. And besides, he was tired. Nico was just turning around to walk away, when he spotted something on the ground, by the tree that used to be his cousin, Thalia. He walked over to it, knelt down and touched it. It was red, sticky and slightly warm. It was human blood. A lot of it.

*Scheiße- Shit in German


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, so I do not own Percy Jackson. Dammit. I only own my OCs**

Annabeth

I would like to say that I was paying attention to my surroundings and saw the girl lying at the edge of the lake. But the truth is, I stumbled over her as Percy and I were taking a walk before breakfast. When I turned around to see what I had tripped over, I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth. There, on the shore of the lake, was a girl, one arm reaching out towards the lake, fingers bloody, and her other hand cupping her abdomen, blood oozing from between her fingers. I ran to her and knelt down beside her.

"Where did she come from?" Percy asked, kneeling beside me. I didn't answer, just touched her neck, trying to find a pulse. I found it, after a few seconds of fumbling, but it was weak, barely there. I was starting to worry, she had obviously lost a lot of blood and needed medical attention now.

"Come on" I said as I stood up. "Help me carry her to the Big House, she needs help, now" Just as Percy touched her shoulders, she woke up, looking around confused.

"Urgh" She groaned, lifting her head off the ground and sitting up. When she saw us, her eyes widened in fear.

"No, no it's ok, we're here to help" I said, trying to sound soothing. Her eyes dilated. She stumbled to her feet, one hand still holding her blood soaked stomach.

"Hey look, it's ok. You're safe here" Percy said, trying to calm her down. She must not have noticed him, because when he spoke, she spun to face him and backed up into a tree. She spat out a word, probably a curse, in… was that German? Not once had she taken her eyes off us.

"Hey, look let's just get you to someone who can fix you up, alright?" Percy asked, taking a few steps towards her. I immediately knew it was the wrong move. She was surrounded and scared, her pupils had dilated so much you couldn't even see the iris. She was a cornered animal. Quickly, she kicked Percy in the gut and ran. I knew I should go after her, but I knelt down beside Percy, who was holding his stomach

"Did that hurt?" I asked, surprised. He nodded, grimacing. "But how?"

"I don't know" He said as he stood up. "But, we need to talk to Chrion"

_Tis a pretty, pretty line break_

I needed to rest, badly. But first I had to find a safe place. My whole body felt like one giant bruise, and I was stumbling like a drunken person. There! Up ahead was a pile of boulders. In between two, there was a crack, large enough for me to just squeeze through. Slipping into the crack, leaving a smear of blood along the way, I found a small cave. My legs couldn't hold me up any longer, and they buckled, sending me on my hands and knees. Luckily for me, and my abused body, the ground was covered in a thick layer of moss. I crawled over to the far wall, and rested my back against it, curling up in the fetal position, and falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**I am terrible at onomatopoeia, so I apologize for the crappy noises ahead of time. So, whatcha think? The chapters will be longer, I promise. Pinky swear**


End file.
